In a Moment
by Acacia Hawthorne
Summary: I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am rational, literal & decisive; this notion was irrational, rubbish & utter nonsense. So I do not believe. But that changed, one night when I lay with my eyes closed & then opened them and in that moment… I became a believer.


_Summary_: I'm rational, literal & decisive; this notion was irrational, rubbish & utter nonsense. So I do not believe. One night when I lay with my eyes closed & then I opened them and in that moment… I became a believer.

_Disclaimer_: The only thing I claim any ownership to is the storyline! Characters belong to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>In a Moment<strong>

I have never really been a person for nonsense or irrationality. Don't get me wrong I'm not completely heartless and I am plenty patient; however I do believe in science and accept ideas with enough proof readily. So when I hear of people speak of never being able to forget a face, I know its absolute **rubbish**. We recall images because we have them stored away, but we do _not _truly conjure a whole image of what a person looks like without them in front of us. We recognize, we can't _project_. So with all of that in mind, I will tell you my story. It is not one that is spectacular or holding much of a life changing event. It is a story of where blind faith in people lives on. A story where the moral hopefully shows you that if you do not believe someone for something they say, believe them because you have no proof to refute their argument.

~ o.v.o ~

In an attempt to get the coiling my stomach to stop, the burning at the back of my eyelids to recede and the knot in my throat to disappear I forced my eyes open. From the effort I had put into screwing my eyes shut it should have taken a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light in my room. It was in that moment that I heard a far off chocked sound which I would later realise had come from me. I felt my heart tighten and my vision blur with tears.

There he was, for a moment, as clear as day hovering above me with that beautiful smile on his face. His eyes shining the way they always did when he was trying to get me worked up— full of love & complete amusement.

Then there was his voice, in that very same moment, whispering my name teasingly in the way that always made me want to hit him as well as grab him and just not let go.

Then I blinked and the moment was gone and I was just staring at the ceiling that has hung over me since I moved in at the beginning of the school year.

I did say I, Kagome Higurashi, was person who didn't appreciate nonsense. However, this was no longer a source of nonsense. The tightening in my stomach hadn't gone away and so in that moment I decided.

Anger, hurt and pride be damned…

Well, at least for right now.

I rolled onto my side reaching for where my cell phone was and hit speed dial anxiousness building within me while I heard the phone almost mock me by ringing constantly. Right when I was going to give up and hang up the ringing stopped.

'_Hello?'_

My voice simply just died in my throat and I could hear ruffling and cursing on the other side.

'_Babe?'_

Guess the ruffling was InuYasha checking his Caller ID, the concern I could hear in his voice was what forced me to get a grip and answer him. Taking a glance at my alarm clock glaring 1:30 a.m. at me I got out the two words I could only seem to muster at that moment.

'_Come over?'_

It made me angry how the request sounded so weak and pleading. It is only a few moments afterwards that I would put the sound of an engine pulling into our drive way and the sound of a beep on the other side of the phone that echoed from outside my window.

'_I'm right downstairs,_' he responded and although I don't remember much of how I got from my bed to the front door. I remember the absolute disbelief that coursed through me followed by the gripping need to just _see _and _hold _him.

In a series of flashes, my memory only seemed to record snippets of time: me rolling off my bed, making it to my window to see him looking up at my window and the corner of his lips tugging up at the corner with a grim smile when he spotted me with his phone still held to his ear then being at the door. I don't really remember where I put my phone in the whole process but then I flung myself at him and I could feel his arms wrap around me as he tried to steady us both.

'_Hey you…' _was all he managed to say before my chocked sob cut him off as I dug my head into his chest refusing to look at him as he tried to push away me far enough to get a look at me.

'_Kagome?'_

I hadn't expected him to get here that fast, to already be on his way and the anger I had dissipated. He nudged me again encouragingly but I just upped my death grip around him as I refused to let go, my anger coming back with a vengeance. He wasn't supposed to get here that fast, I was supposed to be ready and coherent when he finally got here not the blubbering mess I was now.

'_I hate you,' _was the first thing I managed to get out which turned into broken mumble into his t-shirt with no real conviction behind the words. For a person who prided herself on logic it was probably one of the most irrational thing I will ever say. I felt him go rigid within my grasp and automatically regretted my choice of words. Before I could say anything his one arms tightened around my waist almost painfully as the other ran fingers through my hair.

I felt his chin rest against the top of my head. _'I know and I'm sorry' _was his response and as I pulled away a bit to look up I saw him looking straight ahead. I think it was when he finally registered that I had loosened my grip that he looked down and a grin spread across his face.

I attempted to smile back and failed miserably, I could physically _feel _my attempt failing and so I gave up. _'So,' _he said,_ 'are you going to invite me in or are we going to stay out here the whole night?' _When I failed to respond and I saw the flicker in his eyes and groaned already knowing what was coming_. 'You do realise that it's mid-winter and you're only in a t-shirt and shorts right, I'm not complaining really but we can go upstairs and…'_ He didn't get to finish his sentence as I swatted him in the stomach to make up for my inability to form a witty comeback, my heart already feeling lighter.

While I had damned my pride before, I could only leave it behind for so long…

'_You know, I think I might just leave you out here'_ I replied raising my eyebrow in amusement. When he opened his mouth to argue I just shook my head and he clamped it back shut; even now he could make my heart swell and make me smile. _'You're not forgiven yet,'_ I said as he tucked me into his side, my arms still looped around his waist. _'And I'm beating the crap out of you once I get my hands on something useful'_ I threatened glaring knowing I probably looked more like a damsel in distress than a vengeful warrior.

Fantastic.

'_I _know_,'_ he said indulgingly leading me up the stairs and through the front door, guess I had left it open in my rush to get to him, and he shut it behind us.

As we made our way up the stairs to my room I caught a glimpse of my roommates' baseball bat leaning against the wall at the top of the stair case. I'm not really sure what I did to give my thoughts away but all I heard was a _'don't even think about it'_. Sure I would think about it, clearly I had thought about it albeit for that split second that I somehow managed to get caught in.

I am however an intelligent girl and I had a plan.

So yes, I'm crazy. What sane girl goes after her man with a baseball bat? The answer, I do. And yes, I firmly believe that I am extremely sane, I just might have a few anger issues. My inability to maturely express my anger in a healthy way could be the actual problem but healthy methods be damned.

I wanted that bat.

Plus, it's not even like my **best** swing would actually hurt him. I might actually just end up injuring myself!

As I tried to make a dash for the bat, I realized he hadn't removed his arm and simply just looped both arms around my small frame locking my arms beneath the grip he had around me. _'Always need to put up a fight don't you?'_ he teased swinging me onto his other side and away from my calling, I assure you that bat was calling out to me, and he swiped something off the ground as we entered my room: _that's _where I left my cellphone! Okay fine, dropped.

'_Imagine I was obedient,'_ I said once I heard the door shut,_ 'did everything you told me to do, when you told me to do it, how you wanted it done…'_

'_Could you? I mean it would save me—' _

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as I threw my weight against him making us topple gracelessly onto my bed.

'_Want to finish that sentence?'_ I said putting as much menace into my voice as I could. I swear I did an amazing job, anyone with half a brain would have noticed that it was a danger sign flashing with neon lights…

'—_save me a lot of trouble?'_ he continued as if he didn't hear my threat at all and for all the good it did most of the time, which was none at all, I wasn't surprised to be ignored.

So with a sharp sound of indignation I swatted him on his shoulder and pushed off him to get up only to be rolled around so he was hovering above me.

And there it was; that infuriating smile and that look in his eyes.

As I raised my hand and gently rested it against his cheek I could hear him whisper my name and in _that _ moment I decided that _maybe_, just maybe,the idea of not forgetting someone's face wasn't _complete _and _utter _rubbish.

* * *

><p>I've been a member of the FanFiction community for a very long time &amp; I've just never been brave enough to post anything I've written (Props to all those who do!) and so I would really appreciate all the feedback I can get so... I have the classic request!<p>

Please Review! :)

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

Always, Acacia


End file.
